Television remote controllers are conventionally used to navigate a television system's electronic program guides (EPGs) remotely. However, this can be a cumbersome process and normally involves simply scrolling through either an organized or unorganized set of channels and browsing descriptions in order to identify a desired program. Alternatives to this may permit entry of search queries by text entry. However, this is also cumbersome for some due to the small size of the keyboard or possibly some other physical condition which makes entry of such queries difficult. Speech processing remote controllers are available on the market but simply use speech recognition to simulate button presses on the remote controller.